


Dances with Werewolves

by schemingreader



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schemingreader/pseuds/schemingreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How about the kinky werewolf sex, Snape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dances with Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts).



> The original art in this piece is by Aleoninc and belongs to her.

It was the last thing Severus wanted to do, to go to the werewolves. Especially as he was fairly sure that this was the same pack where Dumbledore had sent Lupin, and as far as he knew, Lupin was still there. Of course he would be. The magical world was full of such unlikely and nearly always unfortunate coincidences. Lupin would kill him. Or worse, and somehow he thought this would be much worse, Lupin would look so terribly disappointed with him.

"Really expected better of you, Severus old thing."

No, he definitely didn't want to see Lupin. The Dark Lord knew that he was afraid of werewolves. Either he wanted to break Severus of his fear, or just break him. Severus never knew exactly where he stood with the Dark Lord.

Entering the werewolf camp, he was struck by how normal everything looked. These Dark Creatures lived in what looked like an old scouts camp. His Da had made him go to scouts camp the summer before he started Hogwarts. He'd hated all things boyish, outdoors, paramilitary, and loud. Scout camp was a foretaste of hell. The other boys didn't like him, and he had to wear a uniform and salute. At least, he'd thought at the time, in the Wizarding World where Mum is from, you'd never have to camp out; you'd never have to pretend to be some kind of stupid army in some stupid war.

Ha.

Masking his dread of the werewolves--lycanthropic cub scouts!-- with a characteristic look of scornful annoyance, Severus straightened his robes.

"What are you doing here, wizard?" A young man stepped forward to block Severus' progress and smiled softly and menacingly in challenge. There was a whole little crowd of them (could one call it a litter, Severus wondered wickedly), all in their late teens, all leaning against a graffiti-covered building of painted, concrete brick.

"The Dark Lord sent me to witness your mid-summer dominance ritual," Snape responded with equal menace, softness, and dignity. He knew about keeping his voice low to convey authority. All the werewolves smiled, but the feeling wasn't friendly. They reacted like the teenagers they were and exchanged skeptical glances.

"We'll have to get Lupin, then," the first one said. "He's the only one who knows how to explain these things to outsiders."

With a sinking heart, a hand firmly on his wand, but no feeling of surprise, Severus waited. Of course, they have to get Lupin. Who else would it be but Remus Lupin?

Lupin walked to within a few paces of Severus and stood looking at him. He didn't yell "You!" and hex him, as Severus feared he might. It would have been out of character. Lupin looked sad and blank. The boys looked to him for confirmation; he nodded, and they left.

"What brings you here, Severus?" Lupin said finally.

He wasn't stupid, Lupin. He knew that Severus could blow his cover and undo months of work. Though everyone in the Wizarding World knew Lupin's story. Still, Severus hoped irrationally that Lupin somehow realized that he was still working for the Order.

"I told these boys already -- I'm here to witness your dominance ritual."

"It's not usual for outsiders to be present for--for that." Lupin face was slightly pink.

"What's wrong, Lupin?" Severus hissed. "Afraid I'll blow your cover? Can't just tell me to get out?"

"If you were going to do something, you would have, Severus," Lupin said with cold patience. "But it's true that I would gladly kill you for what you have done if I didn't think it would harm our cause."

Severus wanted desperately to goad Lupin to violence. It was a fleeting impulse, but very strong. He shuddered with the effort of suppressing it. Somehow it didn't help that Lupin was as attractive as ever; perhaps more so, now that his smile was grim rather than apologetic.

"They all smile," the Dark Lord had told him when he left for the camp. "It's a werewolf trait. Sometimes they are showing human politeness or happiness, and sometimes merely baring their teeth."

"I know what you did," Lupin whispered. "I just don't know why you did it. I need to know that."

"It's none of your business, _Lupin_," Severus replied. "It's not relevant to why I'm here."

"You can't stay. You can't see the contest. Tell Voldemort we wouldn't allow it."

"Oh right, Lupin. Wouldn't allow it. Oh certainly, that's just what I'll tell him."

"Sarcastic bastard," Lupin muttered. "Fine then. But if you tell anyone about this, I'll rip your throat out. Untransformed. With my hands." He said the last in a conversational tone that was doubly chilling.

"What _is_ it, Lupin? Are you going to have to eat bunnies? Kill babies? Take it up the arse from a more dominant male?"  
Suddenly Lupin was right next to him and had him by the hair. He yanked Severus' head back so that his lips were right next to Severus' ear. "If you tell anyone about this, anyone--"

Severus' cock was so hard that he could have pounded nails with it. He exhaled through his nose.

"You perverted bastard," Lupin said in quiet disgust, and shoved him away. Severus supposed Lupin could smell the arousal on him. "Come on, I have to show you hospitality. It's our way, and otherwise one of us might attack you."

"Hospitality?" Severus tried to make his voice sound calm and unconcerned.

Lupin rolled his eyes. "We used to give bread and wine. I'll give you a cup of tea and a biscuit."

"Really?"

"Yes." They reached the door of Lupin's caravan, and Lupin motioned him inside. It was neat and tidy. Barrels of flowers flanked the door, which had permanent, whitewashed steps. Severus walked in and Lupin followed him.

Inside, it looked like Severus' mother's kitchen. Lupin tapped a battered copper kettle with his wand. He filled the cups and passed one to Severus.

"All I have is tea in bags--" he began, and then stopped himself, glowering at Severus. He put the milk and sugar on the table and gave Severus a spoon. Then he went to the cupboard and took out a box of biscuits. Looking defiant, he placed the box on the table. "Help yourself," he growled.

Severus knew that Lupin was fighting himself every inch of the way--not to apologize, not to ask Severus how he took his tea, not to get a plate and put the biscuits on it. He smirked.

"Thank you, Lupin."

"You're welcome," Lupin said automatically, and then glowered at the neat way Snape had tricked him into courtesy.

Snape drank the tea and ate the biscuits in silence, and felt the gentle pull of magic.

"There," Lupin said. He waved his wand to do the washing up. "As a guest, you are now protected. No one will attack you. Of course, if you should try to attack one of us, the protection will break immediately."

He stood up and dusted off his hands. "You may wait by the fire pit for the ceremony. I have to prepare myself." He hesitated, almost imperceptibly, on the word "prepare." He walked to the door and opened it. "You are under my protection while you are here. But after you leave the camp, if you tell anyone about this ritual, the magic will be suspended."

Severus nodded once and left the caravan. He walked to the fire pit. There was no one around, which was odd. Severus wondered where all the brawny were-teens had buggered off to. Perhaps they were giving each other tattoos. The weather was warm and clear; even someone who hated to be in the woods, like Severus, could appreciate the beauty of it.

He stood there, alone, for some minutes. He tried to relax. He was so aroused by the thought of Lupin _preparing himself_. What did that mean? Was it a sexual ritual? Or did Lupin have to madden his senses with blood? Severus was glad that he was wearing loose robes to cover the involuntary erection that these thoughts gave him.

After a few minutes, some of the werewolves came out and put up folding chairs. One had a cooler with sandwiches, and spread a blanket on the grass by the fire pit. They smiled at Severus, of course, but he couldn't read the meaning of their smiles at all. They were tight, uncomfortable smiles. Middle-class smiles. He didn't belong there; he knew that.

A small band came out. There was a woman with a concertina, and a man with a drum of some kind, and a fiddler.

Then the male werewolves emerged, dressed all in white. Lupin's team was wearing white knee breeches, white shirts, green socks, green and red braces crossed in front. At their knees they had garters with green and red ribbons and bells. Each was carrying a long stick wrapped in green and red ribbons, and on their heads, white boaters with green and red ribbons.

Severus had to call on all of his Occlumency skills. "Clear your mind!" he said to himself frantically. "Clear your mind!" It was equally hard to iron the incipient glee from his face. If Lupin could read it on his face, he was a dead man, ancient guest magic or no.

The dominance contest was Morris dancing. Oh he was never going to let this go. This was a better revenge than telling the students that Lupin was a werewolf. He would get a lot of mileage out of this.

The dancing began. On some level Severus thought that perhaps there would be some magic that would make it all profound, perhaps erotic. It was meant to be a fertility dance, after all.

No. It was Remus Lupin, the ever controlled, ever neutral Remus Lupin, leaping about with bells on his knees, whacking his great phallic stick against other men's great phallic sticks, with a soft thwocking sound. He danced with surprising grace and an expression of grim determination.

Great Circe's tits, he looked silly.

* * *

 

It was a small pack with few young men. There were only four sides of six men each; each team danced twice. Lupin's side was clearly the best; the stick motions were quite impressive. When the dance concluded, with much flourishing and ringing of bells, the werewolves in the audience wordlessly packed up their picnics and chairs and set off for their caravans and tents.

Lupin stood, sweaty and slightly dishevelled, as the other men all shook his hand or slapped his shoulder. Finally he was left there alone, looking at Severus.

"That's it?" Severus asked. "You don't get--a wreath? A trophy?"

"Shut up."

"Are you the alpha now?"

"Yes."

"You _are_?"

"Yes, I was the foreman of the side that won. I'm the alpha now. Shut it, Snape."

"Listen, Lupin," Severus began.

"Happy to have something to hold over me again, are you?" Lupin said, attempting to sneer. He ought, Severus critiqued, to have taken the boater off first. Unorthodox millinery was detrimental to the look: Remus ought to have learnt that in his own DADA lesson on boggarts.

"Considering that you are a Dark Creature, you aren't very persuasive when you try to look menacing," Severus said thoughtfully.

"Considering that you are an ass and quite possibly a traitor--" Lupin hissed. "Oh, come on Snape, I need to talk with you. Come on!"

Wand out and trained on Severus, he grabbed Severus below the elbow and marched him back to the caravan.

Lupin put up wards and muffling charms and a few other basic spells.

"Sit," he said. Snape sat.

"What caused Albus Dumbledore's death?" Lupin said.

"You can't make me tell--" Snape began, but then Lupin cast something and Snape found that he could, indeed, make him tell.

"Dumbledore botched the destruction of the ring -- the horcrux wasn't destroyed. It went into Dumbledore. He knew he couldn't fight off Voldemort's attempts at possession for long -- It was my _job_," Snape snapped, suddenly stung by the realization that he was being interrogated by someone in kneesocks. "I didn't ask for it, or want it, but by the Nine Hells I wasn't about to let Dumbledore become a Voldemort franchise." Snape crossed his arms. "As if _you_ were thrilled to find out that all this dominance-ritual crap meant poncing about in ribbons."

"Well, what did you _think_ it was going to be?" Lupin snarled, suddenly realizing that he was still wearing the boater. He took it off and tossed it in the kitchen sink. The movement made his bells jingle, and Snape was helpless to repress a snigger -- and then, to his horror, he realized what else he was helpless to prevent.

"Kinky werewolf sex," he heard himself say, even as he railed against the truth-telling spell. "Mad, passionate rutting. Nude wrestling in the mud. Dominance," he said, even the power of his industrial-strength cringe not enough to keep the words from spilling out -- or his cock from swelling with the mental images. "Submission."

"Oh, of course," Lupin said blandly. "Nude wrestling. Just the sort of thing I get up to all the time."

"How about the kinky werewolf sex?" Severus blurted. Damn. "I hate your spell."

"How _about_ the kinky werewolf sex, Snape?" Lupin grinned.

"Are you making fun of me or making me an offer?"

"Most definitely both."

"It's not exactly an offer, is it?" Severus asked. Lupin sat back in his kitchen chair to take the bell-pads off his muscular calves.

"No, not exactly. I won't force you if you say you don't want to, but you can't say you don't want to if it isn't the truth."

Lupin stood and combed his hand through Severus' hair, catching it up and then pulling, hard. He grinned at Severus' resulting gasp.

"Do you want me, Snape?"

"Yes."

He pulled harder, and then pulled one of the ribbons off of his bell cuff, and bound Severus' hair with it.

Snape swore softly.

"No more hiding, Snape. No more dissembling, no more lying--"

"It's my job--"

"Not here it isn't." He bit Severus at the juncture of his neck and shoulder-- just a nip, but enough that Severus began to tremble.

"I don't trust you," Severus blurted.

"Ah," Lupin said. "Unfortunate for you. Too bad that I learned that truth-telling spell and you didn't."

"Whose side are _you_ on? I've misjudged you before."

"Who knows why a werewolf does anything?" Lupin said sardonically. Then he shoved Severus back against the bookshelves and bit him on the mouth -- or perhaps it was just a very violent kiss. There did seem to be tongue as well as teeth and blood. Severus' eyes felt heavy-lidded, as though he couldn't muster the strength to force them open when his hips were so active. Lupin pulled his hair again.

"What if I take you right here? Now? Without knowing whether I'm going to betray you?"   
A groan escaped Severus' lips, though he had pressed them tightly shut.

"Are you going to force me?"

"No. You can't submit if you don't consent--freely consent. I know you want to submit to me."

"Yes," his mouth confessed, "I submit to you."

Lupin dragged him by the tightly-wound ribbons in his hair into the bedroom. He bound Snape's wrists above his head with one of his bell-pads. He couldn't keep his arms still for shaking with desire, and the bells jingled.

"I'll have to tie you to the bed," Lupin said, pushing him down on it.   
The bedsheet was patterned with great faded cabbage roses, and the headboard was iron painted a cheery yellow. The green and red ribbons that tied the bells on Severus' wrists to the headboard looked lively and childish.

Grasping Severus' robes by the collar, Lupin tore downward. Buttons flew everywhere and fabric tore. The rest of Severus' clothing he Banished.

"Perhaps I should bind you with the braces," Lupin mused. He took them off and teased Severus' nipple with the absurd rosette in the centre. "_Accio_," Lupin muttered, and the Morris stick flew into his hand. Oh gods, was Lupin going to beat him with it?

No; he was summoning a jar of lubricant.

"Dominance," Lupin began, "is only a slightly more dignified dance than Morris." He bent his head to Severus' groin, and began sniffing and licking his testicles. It was intense. Severus, fearing that Lupin wouldn't care, cast a cleansing charm on himself.

"Make noise, Snape," Lupin told him. "I want to hear noise." Then he pulled up Severus' buttocks and parted them, and began to lick his arsehole.

Severus did make noise. The bells jingled and Severus groaned and begged. Lupin snuffled and licked. He put his fingers in Severus' hole and licked inside.

Then he began to smear lubricant on the Morris stick. Slowly, he worked it into Severus. It was long but not too thick, and it pressed into him slowly, inexorably, until he was filled with the hard object. He knelt on the bed and watched his handiwork.

"Please, Lupin," he begged. "Please, I want you to fuck me, please."

Lupin placidly fucked the Morris stick in and out, and Severus squirmed.

"Please, Remus," Severus said. Lupin's head snapped up and looked him in the eye.

"All right, Severus," he said gently. He pulled the stick out. Then he spelled away the bonds, and rubbed Severus' wrists a little. He looked down and frowned at his clothing; then he toed off his shoes and stripped down quickly. Nothing had ever looked so good to Severus as Lupin's cock, springing up against his hairy belly.

Then Lupin pulled Severus' into his arms and kissed him: a proper snog. Severus moaned. Lying on top of Severus in the bed, Lupin reached around to part his cheeks. Then he put a pillow under Severus' arse to get the right angle, and holding his cock, sank into Severus' body.   
The blood had returned to Severus' arms and he held Lupin to him. He was hot, and real, and thrusting inside him, rhythmically. Finally he pulled Severus' legs up high, so that he could penetrate deeply, and wanked his cock as he thrust. His gaze was surprisingly soft and tender; Severus could have looked into his eyes for years, but he was going to come—he could feel it building.

"So good," Severus gasped, and came. Lupin thrust three more times, and collapsed on top of him, panting.

"I wish you hadn't killed him," he said into Severus' neck. "I know you had to, but I wish you hadn't."

"Me, too. I wish I could talk with him, practically every day."

"I like you better when you have to be honest."

"I like you better when you are naked."

"It's the same thing," Lupin said, leaning over to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [](http://busaikko.livejournal.com/profile)[**busaikko**](http://busaikko.livejournal.com/) and [](http://sscrewdriver.livejournal.com/profile)[**sscrewdriver**](http://sscrewdriver.livejournal.com/). Created in collaboration with Aleoninc for [](http://cruisedirector.livejournal.com/profile)[**cruisedirector**](http://cruisedirector.livejournal.com/)'s birthday, December 2006.


End file.
